


it must have been the mistletoe

by asterbells



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (there was an attempt), Christmas, F/M, Fluff, mistletoe prompts hella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings and classroom pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it must have been the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faith_xx_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/gifts).



> written for faith bc she's amazing!! i hope you enjoy my sad attempt at fluff lmao
> 
> cross-posted on my [tumblr](http://tei-gen.tumblr.com/post/135711045405)!!

* * *

 

Marinette was going to be late. _Again_.

 

Groaning softly, Marinette raced towards the school, mentally cursing Hawk Moth for the latest akuma attack of a disgruntled construction worker in the early morning hours. The saving grace in all of this, she mused, was the fact that at least the attack was early enough that she might still be able to make it to class on time if she ran.

 

_There_. With minutes to spare, the girl gleefully picked up her pace as the school entered her vision with minutes to spare. Sprinting in, she quickly made her way to the classroom door not noticing a second shadow darting out over before—

 

_“Oof!”_

 

_“Owch!”_

 

Groaning, Marinette sat up from where she’d fallen in the collision, rubbing her head as she glanced up, apologies already spilling out of her mouth.

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t notice wh—Adrien?!”

 

Chuckling guiltily, Adrien was rubbing his neck where he stood, and extending his hand out for the designer to take.

 

“Oops, sorry about that! I didn’t notice you either! Are you okay there Marinette?”

 

_Marinette does not compute—_

 

“N-No! It was fault my- my fault! I’m fun! Fine! I’m fine!” Through pure muscle memory, Marinette’s arm somehow managed to grab onto _Adrien’s_ hand. She’s _very_ sure it’s the after-rush and adrenaline of being Ladybug that kept her upright and in stunned silence, rather than her normal stammers and spazzes.

 

Mind overrun with _Adrien Adrien Adrien_ , Marinette stumbled through the door, barely registering his wor—

 

“UNDER THE MISTLETOE, KISS KISS KISS KISS.”

 

Startled out of her reverie, Marinette whipped her head up to the doorway and—

 

Fastened to the corner of the doorway, sits a mistletoe bough, nestled comfortably on its perch.

 

_Oh my god oh my god oh my_ god. _Brain is not computing shutting down shutting_ down. Internally screaming, Marinette ignored Alya’s thumbs up and whispered encouragements as she stared hard at the offending branch. So engrossed was she in trying to make the mistletoe (and her, and her classmates) spontaneously combust, she didn’t notice Adrien’s soft chuckle until he _took her hand in his and brushed a kiss across her knuckles_.

 

Unable to do more than babble a few syllables, Marinette stared at Adrien dumbfounded, who responded with a single sentence and a sheepish grin.

 

“A kiss for the lady?”

* * *

 

Oops… did he go a bit too far? Oh well, too late to take it back now.

 

Adrien turned to his classmates, “There, a kiss is still a kiss isn’t it?”

 

At their disappointed booing, Adrien grinned, “Well then, why don’t you guys tell me which one of you walked in under the mistletoe together.” His grin grew even wider at the shuffling and red faces that greeted him from his statement.

 

He started to make his way towards his seat, happy to have “ _appeased_ ” his classmates, before he felt someone ( _Marinette?_ ) grab his arm. Turning back, he didn’t have time to register the red cheeks and determination on Marinette’s face before soft, warm lips pressed against his cheek.

 

As she stepped back, Marinette, with a brilliant blush blooming across her face, averted her gaze to the side, before mumbling a quick, “A kiss is still a kiss isn’t it?” and rushed back to her seat.

 

Settling in his seat with the most ridiculous grin on his face, Adrien ignored Nino’s nudges as Madame Bustier walked into the room.

 

A kiss is still a kiss indeed.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [tumblr](http://tei-gen.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s)


End file.
